


Ya Only Liv Once

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Liv Morgan attempts to reinvent herself as a top in the WWE Women's Division.
Relationships: Charlotte/Liv Morgan, Lacey Evans/Sasha Banks, Liv Morgan/Mandy Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sonya Deville/Liv Morgan, sasha banks/bayley/charlotte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ya Only Liv Once

WWE Smackdown, Summer 2020.

To refer to the last few months of Liv Morgan’s life as turbulent would be a gross understatement. The former member of the Riott Squad had taken time off during the latter half of 2019, hoping to return refreshed and refocused. Unfortunately for her things hadn’t gone as planned. Her former teammate Sarah Logan had left the company and her other teammate, Ruby Riott had outright betrayed her. Leaving Liv to fend for herself on the main roster for the first time since her debut.

Outside of the ring, things had not been progressing any smoother. The young woman felt as though she was at a crossroads in her life. She needed to decide who she was and what she wanted to become. These decisions had been on the forefront of her mind for months. Ever since the last time she awoke, only to find herself alone in a hotel room. Her asshole still gaping and her curvaceous body covered in sweat and various other bodily liquids after a night spent submitting herself to the endless lust of Charlotte Flair.

Since then she had grappled with questions and decisions on how she planned to live her life and now, finally, she felt as though she knew the answer. No longer would she be content to be a jobber, merely a tag team wrestler relying on others to support her. She was going to be Women’s Champion. No longer would she be satisfied with offering herself up to the butt busters of the women’s division. Lacey Evans and Charlotte Flair may have made her experience sublime, lesbian bliss but now it was time for Liv Morgan to take charge.

Liv Morgan now stood at a precipice, unknowing exactly what lay ahead, she stepped forward into her future and into the women’s locker room. Inside she was greeted with sights and sounds beyond the wildest fantasies of WWE fans. Lana indulges in her BBC obsession by bouncing on Bianca Belair’s fat, black strap-on. The Ravishing Russian looks more suited to appearing on Blacked Raw than WWE Raw. Alexa Bliss relentlessly pounds Ruby Riott into submission while her girlfriend, Nikki Cross watches on, beaming with perverse pride. While practically any member of the WWE Universe would empty their bank accounts for merely a glimpse of this decadent visual feast, Liv Morgan was unfazed. This was an everyday occurrence in the women’s locker room after all. Although, one particular pairing did keep drawing her eye.

The Women’s Tag Team Champions, Bayley and Sasha being passed back and forth between Lacey Evans and Charlotte Flair like pieces of meat. The muscular blondes were women-handling the best friends effortlessly. Holding Sasha’s petite frame in the air for standing double penetration. Making Bayley’s absurdly fat ass ripple and jiggle as they gapped her tightest hole with their alpha sized cocks. It was an audacious display of dominance and one that reminded Liv Morgan of her own time bottoming for either of the powerful alphas. Something that had not gone unnoticed by Sonya Deville.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back. I was wondering when you’d crawl out of whatever hole you ran off too.” Sonya said, snapping Liv from her near trance-like state. Being a former MMA fighter and now a professional wrestler, she was adept at picking up on slight tells in body language. She had to be in order to anticipate her opponents next move. Which is how she knew that Liv was pining to receive the same treatment as Sasha and Bayley, something that Sonya was happy to provide.

“Oh! Sonya, hi. Ummm, yeah. I just needed a minute to figure some stuff out but now I’m back and better than ever.” Liv was flustered. She wanted to create a new image for herself but right away she had been caught falling into old habits and desires. Snapping her gaze away from the four-way, she focused completely on Sonya Deville. 

“Yeah, yeah sure. I see you’ve ditched the pink hair, that’s good. I like blondes more. Why don’t we skip the small talk so you can bend over for me? Judging by the way you were drooling over Sasha getting fucked, you’re obviously desperate for some big cock in your ass.” Deville bluntly proposed, completely disregarding Morgan’s words in pursuit of her desires.

“Uh, no. I’m not like that anymore, that was the old me. You’re looking at the new and improved Liv Morgan. I’m finished doing what everyone else says I should do.” Morgan said with a confidence that surprised even herself. This was the first time her newfound conviction had been tested and so far, she remained strong.

“Okay, listen barbie doll. You may be pretty but that’s it. Girls like you are a dime a dozen, cute little blondes who look like they were grown in a lab. People like me become champions, people like you, well, they don’t. So why don’t we just skip this song and dance and you get down on your knees?” Sonya said, her demeanour shifting rapidly, becoming more intense and aggressive as she took a step forward into Liv’s personal space. 

“I’ve had people write me off as just another pretty face my entire life but you know what? To be different it’s not enough just to look different. You have to feel different and I feel different now. I feel like I can beat your ass, Sonya. So why don’t we settle this in the ring, Winner Takes All!?” Liv Morgan shoots back with unexpected fire, stepping forward to meet Deville, both of their bodies pressed against each other in a tense exchange. Liv hadn’t planned on putting her ass on the line this quickly and especially not on the line against a top like Sonya but she was fired up. The words just left her mouth before she realised what she was saying.

“Really? I’m an actual fighter, you’re just some centrefold bitch. You actually want to take me on? Fine. I’ll take you on but not in a Winner Takes All match. You don’t deserve it. You’re just another egotistical bimbo, just like Mandy. After I’m done with you, you’ll remember your place around her. So get ready bitch, it’s time to put your hair up and square up.” Sonya marched past Liv, bumping the former Riott Squad member with her shoulder as she did. Leaving the locker room to request the match be added to the show. Deville hadn’t expected such resilience from Morgan, it caught her completely off guard.

Liv let out a deep sigh of relief as soon as Sonya had exited the room. Her boldness left just as quickly as it arrived. What was she thinking? She hadn’t been back for five minutes and was already challenging people to Winner Takes All matches? Sonya Deville had never bottomed for anyone in the WWE, at least as far as she knew. That was too impulsive, the new Liv needed to be more methodical if she was to have any hope of making it to the top of the shark tank otherwise known as the women’s division.

“Don’t worry about Sonya, her bark has always been a lot worse than her bite, Trust me.” A familiar voice spoke, once again catching Liv by surprise. 

“Mandy, ah, hi. Nice to see you again.” Morgan turned around to be greeted by the Golden Goddess of the WWE, Mandy Rose.

“You too, loving the new look by the way: Seriously though, Sonya talks a big game but the only reason she hasn’t been fucked by half the women in this locker room is because she’s too afraid to put her ass on the line. She’s a bully, she just goes after the easy prey.” Mandy explains, dressed in skin-tight jeans and a white tank top, both of which grip her curvaceous figure.

“Thanks: She thought I was just going to roll over like some typical slut but I’m anything but typical. I’m new and improved.” Liv said boastfully, feeding off Mandy Rose’s encouragement.

“I can see that. I was impressed with how you stood up to her, it’s too bad she turned down your Winner Takes All challenge though. I would have loved to see her get what she deserved. She acts like she’s a big bad top but you should see my DMs, she’s so desperate to hook up with me again. As if I’d let her, after she totally fucked me over.” Mandy said with a roll of her eyes, revelling in the opportunity to vent about her former best friend, tag team partner and lover.

“Oh my god, she’s such a phoney. She thinks she’s like Charlotte or something but she’s pathetic. Honestly, you were too good for her.” Liv Morgan laughs excitedly, this exchange building her confidence more and more with each passing word. If Sonya Deville could be a top, why couldn’t she?

“You’re so right, I don’t know why I wasted so much time with her: You know what? I like this new and improved Liv Morgan. It’s hot.” Mandy paused for a moment and stared at Morgan, as though she was just coming to a decision. ”How about a little added incentive to kick some ass tonight? If you can beat Sonya, I’ll take you back to my hotel room and you can do whatever you want with me: Whatever: You want; Good luck.” Mandy says with a wink and devious smile before turning to walk away, swaying her hips as she does. Leaving Liv Morgan with the sight of her thick behind as motivation for her match.

Liv froze in place for a moment before her face lit up with excitement. Mandy Rose. The woman was literally a bikini modelling world champion. Her body was among the hottest in the company and that was saying a lot. What more motivation can she possibly need? This was it. The chance she dreamed of having when she took her hiatus from WWE. A chance to reinvent herself as more than what she was before. Now was her time and there was no way that anyone would stand in Liv Morgan’s way.

*******

The moment the bell sounded, Sonya Deville was on her. Using her shoulder to drive Liv into the turnbuckles, there she began pummelling the blonde with rapid combinations from her educated hands. The raven-haired woman was enraged by the disrespect that she perceived. First Mandy Rose and now Liv Morgan, Sonya was finished dealing with selfish, egotistical bimbos and intended to make the former Riott Squad member pay.

Liv received a moment of reprieve when the referee pulled her Sonya away, for an instant she questioned why she put herself through such physically dire situations but her training kicked in automatically when she saw her opponent advancing on her again. Throwing her foot up, she caught Deville with a kick to the face, dazing her briefly. Following up on this opportunity swiftly, she charged forward and took Sonya to the ground with a jumping hurricanrana. Rising to her feet quickly, Morgan pulls Deville up and into a headlock to deliver a running bulldog, covering the MMA fighter for 2 count.

Deville was furious. None of this should have been happening, Liv should have just bent over when she was told too but instead she was embarrassing her. Liv attempted to grab her again but this time Sonya was ready, lifting the smaller woman and slamming her into the mat with a spinebuster. It might have been the wiser option to attempt a pin but Sonya wanted to make Liv pay. Instead she waited until her prey crawled back to her feet and began launching kicks and knee strikes to her midsection, finishing off her combo with a step-up enziguri that sent Liv collapsing onto the floor.

Liv was just about conscious enough to hear the referee count one after Sonya covered her shoulders to the mat. She was rocked and didn’t know if she wanted to fight on. The referee counted two and she laid there, unmoving. Was it worth it? Maybe she would be happier going back to the way things were. The referee counted thr-No! Liv’s shoulder shot up at the last possible instant. The old Liv would have gone out like that but not now, not the new Liv Morgan. Sonya picked her up from the ground, leaving her standing in the centre of the ring and smacked her across the with a wicked slap before turning to run against the roles.

This slap accomplished two things, it snapped Liv out of her dazed state and it pissed her off. This phoney, wannabe alpha thought she was so much better than her but Sonya Deville was wrong and she was going to prove it. Running after the raven-haired fighter, perfectly timing her movements so the moment that Deville turned to spring off the roles, Liv was in the air and grabbing her into a rope hanging flatliner. A move she liked to call Ob-Liv-ion. This was followed quickly by a cover and a three count. Liv celebrated as though she had won the Women’s Championship. The first step on her journey of reinvention was complete and now it was time to reap the rewards.

********

“Heeyyyy, Sonya. I saw what happened in your match tonight and just wanted to check-in. I’m sure you must feel pretty embarrassed right now.” Mandy Rose spoke into her phone’s camera, recording a video on the Strap-Chat app, at first by herself but bringing Liv Morgan into the frame when she finished her sentence. “You shouldn’t feel too bad though, Liv is just obviously more of a woman than you are.”

“Hiiiiiii, I know you’re disappointed that you can’t hook up with me, or Mandy: or basically anyone worthwhile but I promise, your ex is in better hands now.” Liv adds, her pretty face plastered with an enormously smug, shit-eating grin.

“I was so angry with you for such a long time but I just wanted you to know, I forgive you, Sonya.” Mandy continues before slowly, lowering herself down to her knees, bringing her head to the same level as Liv’s big strap-on cock. All of which is perfectly captured within the frame of the camera shot. “After all, if you hadn’t turned your back on me, I wouldn’t get to have fun with all these other girls. And they’re so much better than you ever were. Anyway, rest up baby, I’ve got to go celebrate with Liv.” Mandy finishes by blowing a kiss, taking the strap-on between her full, luscious lips before ending the recording and sending it to her ex-girlfriend.

“She’s gonna be so mad.” Liv giggles while looking down upon the incredible sight before her, Mandy’s tanned body preparing to worship her huge girlcock. Both women were completely naked, having hurriedly ripped the clothes from each other’s bodies the second the hotel room door closed behind them. It took all the willpower Liv Morgan possessed to pull her face away from Mandy’s big tits long enough to record their message to Sonya but Mandy was insistent.

“Believe me, honey, I know. She’s going to regret turning her back on me for the rest of her life. What kind of idiot messes up their chance with god's greatest creation?” Mandy states, taking the upper half of Liv’s cock between her lips with experienced ease before lifting her head away and beginning to run her tongue up and down its great length

“I’m definitely living my best life right now.” Liv was in awe, this wasn’t the first time a woman had sucked her strap-on cock, far from it but Mandy Rose was a level above anything she had experienced before. While she had her turns to top her former Riott Squad teammates, they were mere bottoms much like Liv was. Only a privileged few in the WWE had the pleasure of a night with Mandy. She may have been submissive but the Golden Goddess wouldn’t bend over for just anyone. 

Mandy continued to run her tongue over every inch of strap-on girlcock, messily coating it with her saliva, putting on a show for Morgan before finally retaking the head between her lips. From there she began her descent down the girthy member, inch after inch disappeared inside her throat like it was nothing. A normal woman would have been choking uncontrollably if she attempted to take even half Liv cock and yet Mandy Rose’s nose came to a rest upon Liv’s abs effortlessly. She was not struggling in the slightest, even when she began to draw her head backwards just so she could deepthroat it again. She repeated this motion over and over again, all to the delight of Liv Morgan. 

“Holy shit, that’s fucking amazing,” Liv exclaims, eyes wide and entirely fixated on the lewd display of sexual talent before her. It was as if she could feel herself inside Mandy’s skilled mouth. The warmth, the wetness, every suck, slurp and lick. Everything. If anything, Liv was thankful her cock was fake because no doubt she would have been cumming in seconds if it was real. Luckily, her cock would never go soft and she was free to enjoy the full delights that Mandy Rose’s body had to offer.

“Hmmmmmm, hmmmmm” Mandy moaned around the fat girlcock, satisfied with the praise being rained upon her oral abilities. The Golden Goddess had a natural affinity for handling giant strap-on cocks that she discovered after joining the NXT roster. All her life she had been dissatisfied with men. She was a proud size queen and no one had ever managed to meet her insanely high standards. No one until Sonya Deville first whipped out her girlcock and introduced Mandy to submissive lesbian bliss. While her relationship with Sonya may have ended, her obsession with big, always hard strap-ons would continue for the rest of her life. Pushing her head down a final time, Mandy then slowly drags her pouty lips back up Liv’s length until it leaves her mouth. “What do you wanna do to me, baby?”

“I want you to ride my dick: and call me Mistress, no, Queen Liv.” Liv Morgan wasn’t used to having a special title, she could have just gone with mistress but that wasn’t good enough. Charlotte Flair was the most dominant force in the history of the women's division, the anal annals of WWE history was filled with her conquests, Liv Morgan among them. If Liv wanted to reach the top, she had to act like it, if Charlotte was a queen, then so was she. Both women quickly moved over to the hotel room bed, Liv eager to fill and Mandy eager to be filled. The moment Liv’s head connected with the soft pillows, Mandy was on her, squatting over Morgan’s cock and then lowering down in one fluid motion.

“Ohhhhh, Queen Liv, you feel so good.” Mandy seductively groans as her fat ass is parted by Liv’s girthy ladydick. Rose had pre-lubed, as any good sub would, allowing her to feel nothing but joy from the moment the strap-on’s head entered her. Mandy called herself God’s Greatest Creation, but in her mind, big strap-on girlcocks were really number one. Her anal walls hugged their invader tightly as it disappeared from view and Mandy came closer to Liv’s waist with each passing second. Showing that her incredible ass was built just as much for function as it was for appearance.. 

“Yassss, fucking take my cock, Mandy. You nasty slut!” Liv was spoiled for choice; she had the option to stare at her cock slide into the depths of Mandy’s ass or at Mandy’s huge, tanned tits. She almost went cross-eyed trying to decide. Drooling messily as her mind and body were completely overrun with lust and desire, she just barely managed to resist launching her hips upwards to bury her big dick inside Mandy’s ass. Methodical, not impulsive. That’s what she needed to be; that’s how she was going to get to the top.

“You ready for your reward, Queen Liv?” Mandy purred after the last inch of strap-on had slid inside of her. Liv just offered a faint nob in her lustful daze and Rose was quick to comply. Placing her hands onto her knees for support, Mandy lifted herself partially before plummeting back down, then again and again, each time slightly faster than the time before until she was bouncing on Liv’s strap-on like a pro. Her powerful, toned thighs affording her the strength and stability to glide rapidly along the length of the huge girlcock with ease, drawing deep moans from the mouths of both women.

“Fuuuuuckkk! Yes! Fuck yeah! Ride my dick! This is so fucking lit!” Liv was euphoric, she had dreamt of a moment like this but it somehow exceeded her wildest expectations. Mandy’s ass felt unimaginably good, she thought topping her Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan felt good but this was another level entirely. The stimulator in her strap-on assaulting her pussy and clit due to its magnificent tightness and Mandy’s rapid bounces never paused or even slowed for a moment. Liv had to grip the bed sheets to either side of her just to brace herself for the onslaught of pleasure she was being blessed with by the Golden Goddess. Unable to keep her urges at bay any longer, she began to meet each bounce with an upwards thrusts, further increasing the cries of joy from each of them.

“Ohhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes, Queen Liv! Fuck me! Make me yours!” Mandy moaned, tilting her head back towards the ceiling. She was pleasantly surprised by Liv’s abilities. Initially her proposal to Morgan had just been a way to attempt to humiliate her ex-girlfriend but Liv was proving to be superior to Sonya Deville both in the ring and in the bedroom. While Mandy Rose was done with relationships, at least for a while, perhaps she had found a new hookup for her big strap-on cock addiction. The fact that Liv Morgan had humiliated Sonya in front of millions on live television, that just turned Rose on even more. “Ohhhhh you’re so good! You’re even better than Sonya!”

“Ohhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm fuck! I have an idea! Just keep fucking bouncing!” Liv ordered with an authority born of victory and desire, the kind of which the submissive girl that she debuted on the main roster could never have hoped to muster. Stretching her right arm over, she grabs her phone from the bedside table. Carelessly ripping it free from its charger, she then opens up her own copy of the Strap-Chat app. “Say that again! Ohhhhhh god damn, let that bitch hear you.”

“Ohhhhhhh god! Ohhhhhh my gaawwwwddd! Queen Liv! She’s so good Sonya! She’s so fucking good. You coooooould never fuck me like this. I needed a real women to fuck me like I deserve because you never could!” Mandy’s already loud moans were kicked up a notch once the recording had begun, she had already thoroughly humiliated her ex but it wasn’t enough. She had a new top now and Mandy intended to let Sonya know exactly how inferior she was. The high paced anal pounding and added mental stimulation of cucking her ex-girlfriend was more than enough to bring Mandy to her first orgasm of the night, her moans reached an even higher pitch and her body trembled slightly but her bounces never waivered. It was as though Mandy Rose was a machine built explicitly for fucking. Juices squirted from her untouched pussy, spraying down Liv Morgan's body and even covering the camera lens. “FUCK! Thank you! Ohhhhhhh thank you!”

“That was fucking perfect! You slayed that shit, Mandy!” Liv laughs with perverted delight as her abs are covered with Mandy’s gushing juices. She then types “This your girl?” as a caption and sends the video to the woman she defeated earlier in the evening. During her days in the Riott Squad, Liv acquired endless hours of experience wielding strap-ons. The group had a secret rule, if any of them took a fall during a tag team match, they would be topped by the other two members, Liv proved to be a natural, she was fucking her teammates senseless right from the beginning. Even the supposed leader of the group, Ruby Riott, didn’t seem at all disappointed when it was her turn to bottom for her then pink-haired partner. Liv just didn’t possess the confidence in her abilities that many of the other tops in the WWE did. Her self-worth issues had plagued her for much of her life. However, making Mandy Rose squirt uncontrollably in orgasmic ecstatic went a long way in remedying those confidence issues. 

“Ohhhhhh baby! Yes, please fuck me more! I’ll worship your big dick every night, just please don’t stop, Queen Liv!” A light layer of sweat had begun to coat Mandy Rose’s feminine, muscular body. She was glistening in the light of the hotel room, making her look every bit of the goddess that she claimed to be. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cum so hard, certainly not with Sonya Deville. If this was the treatment she could expect to receive from Liv Morgan, she meant every word she said.

“Is that what you want? You want to be my little slut” Liv shouts in a lustful daze, shifting her hips to flip Mandy over onto the bed, landing in the mating press position. Whatever insecurities Liv possessed were lost in this moment, she was completely fueled by her sexual desires. So what if she used to be a bottom? So what if she used to beg to be double penetrated by giant girlcocks. Asuka lost her anal virginity to Carmella and was still feared and respected by the most of the locker room. Wrapping her one arm around each of Mandy’s thick thighs, Liv begins to buck her hips, immediately throwing all of her weight into each thrust. ”Do you want to live your best life? You wanna be my bitch?!”

“YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I wanna be yooooouuurrr slut! I wanna be your bitch!” Mandy pledged herself gleefully, lost in a level of sexual ecstasy that her formerly beloved girlfriend could never provide her. Her legs were folded partially over her perfectly sculpted body which allowed Liv’s strap-on cock to reach her absolute depths. Mandy Rose had never thought much of Liv Morgan, she never viewed her as a threat or someone to even worthy of respect but as she laid there, looking up into Morgan’s eyes, she realized how stupid she had been. This woman was so much more than she anticipated, whether this change happened during Liv’s time away or she had always possessed this side of her did not matter. The only thing that mattered to Rose was ensuring her ass got filled as often as possible by her new Queen.

“That’s fuckin’ right! You’re gonna live your best life every day. Sucking my cock, eating my pussy. You and the rest of them! Everybody is gonna live their best life with my big fuckin’ cock inside of them! Making them cum again and again and again and again!” Liv trailed off as she used all of her surprising strength to fuck Mandy Rose into blissful submission. This night had gone perfectly. She went from unsure and alone to confident and balls deep inside one of the most incredible asses in the wrestling industry. Liv could not believe how blind she had been to her own potential. The signs were always there, she was already on the main roster at the age of 23. Many people toil in the developmental system for years but not her. Even in the Riott Squad, where many people viewed Ruby Riott as the undisputed leader wasn’t so cut and dry. Ruby didn’t only bottom for Liv when she took a fall in a match, there were many nights when she almost ordered Liv to fuck her ass just because she wanted it. She needed it. 

“Ohhhhh please Queen Liv! Fuck me, fuck me like Sonya never could! My ass is yours just fucking take it!” Mandy’s sultry cries were music to Liv’s ears, spurring her on in her anal wrecking efforts. Tonight had also gone infinitely better than Mandy Rose had expected it too. She also began the night alone, she was furious with her ex and was not sure what to do with herself next. Now she had thoroughly embarrassed Sonya Deville and her ass was receiving a desperately needed fucking. Rose was sweating heavily now, as was Liv Morgan, both of them locked together in sensual euphoria.

“Yasssss bitch! She could never fuck you like me! No one could because I’m the fucking best! I’m better than Ruby! I’m better than Sonya! I’m even fucking better than Charlotte and Lacey!” Liv shouted loudly, absolutely drunk on the rush of power, lust and confident that she was being blessed with by the near-supernatural joy of fucking Mandy’s Rose’s amazing ass. Liv Morgan began to imagine herself topping other women in the locker room. She thought of herself repaying her ex-tag team partner’s betrayal by turning Ruby Riott into her fuckdoll. She even imagined herself topping Charlotte Flair, THE alpha of the women’s wrestling world. The woman who had never been topped. The woman who had taken on all challenges from within WWE and from other companies. It was a decadent fantasy, one which many challengers to Charlotte’s throne were no doubt tantalized by but Liv believed she could do it. She knew that was coming to fulfil who she was destined to be.

“You’re the best! You’re amazing! You’re fucking perfect!” Mandy screamed in response, her mouth hung open lewdly and her eyes were rolling into her head as the Golden Goddess achieved another soul-shaking orgasm. Juices were gushing from her pussy once again. Due to the way her body was being positioned, those juices were squirting over her own body. Pulses of pussy cream were slashing down upon her huge, jiggling tits and into her open mouth. Mandy's claims of being a goddess were undoubtedly true, she was as if Aphrodite was reborn. Everything about the blonde seemed to just be custom-built for taking giant girlcocks. Something that Liv Morgan was indulging herself with completely.

The exhilaration of making Mandy Rose convulse in a series of wild, blissful orgasms proved enough to send Liv Morgan past her own limits. Her eyes glazed over and her body shuddered with the impact of her climatic pulses but she still managed to keep her hips launching forward like a luxury sexual piston, allowing both blondes to ride out the full extent of their peaks. Time seemed to evaporate from the passionate heat radiating from their intertwined bodies, each woman felt as though they transcended to a higher plane of sexual heaven. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both returned to Earth. Each woman silent if not for deep, desperate breaths, their eyes locked onto one another’s completely, as if they were the only people to exist. Mandy’s final orgasm was effectively her signature on the contract that granted her to Liv Morgan. An agreement Liv accepted without hesitation.

“You’re not done living your best life yet, I want you to sit on my face while you clean my cock. Now.” Liv gasped out as convincingly as she could in her exhausted state, having wrestled a hard-fought match and fucked a bikini world champion’s brain’s out in the space of a few hours. She had already had a long night but it was far from over, Liv Morgan was an athlete, her stamina would recover quickly after a short breather. A process that would be no doubt helped by rehydrating on Mandy’s pussy juices. Morgan then allowed her body to collapse beside Rose, her giant, ass covered cock pointing straight into the air, waiting to be worshipped by a goddess.

“Yes Queen Liv, anything for you!” Mandy gladly obeyed, her fitness background on full display as she sprung up from the bed, her sculpted body moving with the same energy as it when this hook-up began. She quickly stranded her new Queen’s face, careful not to cause Liv any discomfort before leaning forward into the 69 position and wrapping her full lips around the cock that had brought her sorely needed satisfaction. A deep, involuntary moan of joy springing from her mouth as it tasted the ass flavoured treat. Sonya Deville never offered to eat her pussy, she was too concerned pretending to be an alpha. Mandy had no doubt traded up, the goddess was blessed with a new top that had no such reservations and one who could wield a strap-on better than Deville could even dream of.

Liv just laid there for a long while, allowing the moment to fully sink in. The incomprehensible joy of being nestled between the joy of Mandy Rose’s thick, powerful thighs while the Golden Goddess slurped and sucked her big, fat dick. It was beyond Liv’s wildest fantasies and yet it was actually happening. Eventually she extended her formerly blue tongue to Mandy’s soaked wet, pink pussy and was treated to her first taste of the goddess’s juices. Which of course, tasted amazing. Impossibly amazing. Liv’s taste buds were overwhelmed with the heavenly nectar that was flowing freely into her mouth. 

Mandy’s eyes were fluttering endlessly, with each motion of Liv’s tongue sent shock waves of ecstasy through her very being. What was intended to be a short break turned into a pussy feast, it took Morgan almost an hour before she managed to pull herself away from Rose’s juices. Being the dutiful sub that she was, Mandy Rose gave just as she got. She ran her tongue over every last atom of rubber cock, she sucked and slobbered until it was immaculately clean and ready to slide back inside her depths. Which it would many times before the night ended.

******  
Early the next morning.

Liv Mogan laid awake in bed, her naked body stretched out on the bed while Mandy Rose curled up against her submissively, passed out after a night of passionate butt fucking. Sleep did not come for Morgan, physically she was spent but she was riding too much of a mental high to pass out. Instead she just enjoyed the warmth of Rose’s body and stared at the ceiling quietly. Basking in her accomplishment. However, Liv was ambitious. Mandy Rose was a prize that would satisfy the desires of almost anyone on the planet but Morgan always dreamt bigger. She thought of her next step, her next goal. As the sun rose and its light began to fill the hotel room, Liv reached for her phone and opened the StrapChat app. She hadn’t looked at any stories since she went on hiatus from the WWE. Not wanting to temp her desires when she was detoxing from bottoming.

The app was filled with fresh stories as it was every night. First, she decided to check out Charlotte’s story. The alpha female of WWE had continued her fun, topping Sasha Banks and Bayley with Lacey Evans and had even invited Rhea Ripley along for the ride. Charlotte’s video was a POV shot of her standing tall with Lacey fucking Sasha doggy style to her right while in a mirror image to her left, Rhea was fucking Bayley. Both best friends shrieking with submissive delight as they worshipped one side of Charlotte’s massive cock each. Their tongue constantly overlapping, practically making out over the Queen’s cock.

Perhaps that was a step too far, at least for now. Liv would have to work her way up before she challenged Charlotte publicly. So she went back to scrolling, eventually finding Alexa Bliss’s story. A story which featured Bliss and her girlfriend Nikki Cross double penetrating Liv’s former partner, Ruby. The tattooed woman was being verbally berated by the mouthy pair but it just seemed to make her cum even harder. That was it. If Liv could top the person who topped Ruby, it would absolutely prove that she had surpassed The Riott Squad, that she was ready to be on her own. She had already conquered one goddess, now it was time for another.


End file.
